


Tim Helps the Argo II Get It's Shit Together

by not_here_for_a_long_nor_a_good_time



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Tim Drake, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Tim Drake Needs a Break, Tim Drake Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_here_for_a_long_nor_a_good_time/pseuds/not_here_for_a_long_nor_a_good_time
Summary: The seven have just lost Percy and Annabeth, and while the others are falling apart, Hestia decides they need help.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Leo Valdez & Tim Drake
Comments: 19
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, and I'm not too sure about it. Thought it was a cool concept, so comment if you want to read more, but don't feel obligated to like it. If you find a mistake please point it out and I will fix it as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy! If you want more, please let me know!

Aboard the Argo, things were quiet. Most of their team was in despair, and no one seemed to have any energy left. But when a god appears on your ship, adrenaline normally shifts in, at least to see what they were there for. What they didn’t expect was one the favorite Olympians to come for them. Especially one known for her tendency to stay home, but with impending war, the group was ready to accept anything. Thus, the conference room was once more in action.  
“Demigods, I understand your despair, but in these trying times, I beg of you to continue. In spite of your missing teammates, I have brought a close friend to help with your journey. He has kept himself from much of the Greek world, for not a lack of experience or knowledge, but he was needed elsewhere I’m afraid. He is very well trained, and he happens to be the son of Aphrodite as well. He has undergone his fair share of trauma, so I wouldn’t underestimate him. You can pick him up at [Insert Fancy Hotel} at 2:40 PM,” She said this all very calmly, and you could tell it was good for the kids present. They had been under a lot of stress, and he voice washed over them like home baked bread and fireplaces in the winter. “Well, if that is all good, you will be meeting your help tomorrow. He isn’t a quest member, but I believe he could help you along for a portion. By tomorrow you should be in Venice. He will be at [insert fancy hotel]. He was already there, so it isn’t too far out of his or your ways. Well, I guess this is goodbye. I hope this brings some luck.” And with that, she was gone.  
“Well then,” Was Leo’s response to the tension in the air, “Who want taco’s tonight?”  
With the murmurs of agreement rippling through the small crowd of teenagers, Leo set off for the kitchen, and the rest settled down to wait for dinner.

[Next Day]

They decided that Piper and Jason were to go and meet the new contributor, while the others stayed and kept the ship safe. Of course, while two of the already dwindling team are out, is when a small troop of about 50 monsters decided that the best course of action with the boat and team was attack.

Elsewhere, Tim was packing up his stuff, and preparing for his time with the questers. He had been in Venice for company reasons, but when the goddess of the hearth showed up and asks, very politely might he add, him to join the questers for a portion of their trip, he can hardly say no. So now he sat, waiting for a duo of demigods to come whisk him off to their ship and let him in on the mission. Now he sat on the ledge waiting, and going once back over the contract given to him by MacLin Enterprises, when a voice when his new teammates arrived. And arrive they did.  
A gust of wind made a tuft of his hair start to fly into his face, and when he looked to the commotion, two people, a boy and a girl, sat across from him, one looking unhappy by the way of arrival. The male seemed unfazed by the gusts, in his element, so a son either a wind god, or Zeus. The lady on the other hand was Tim’s sister, obviously aware of her beauty, and also aware of the unwanted attention the would bring her. So, she dressed down, with less flattering things. Tim took a moment to curse the pigs of men in the world. But they seemed open, so Tim approached this with a similar energy.  
“Hello, I’m Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, and this is my boyfriend Jason, son of Zeus”  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Tim, also a child of Aphrodite, and I suppose I’m here to help you on your quest that will likely mean a lot to the future of the world. I’ll help out in any way I can.”  
“That’s cool, uhm… I guess now we take you back to the Argo…”  
“Yeah, that sounds good I guess..”

They arrived to a distressed crew fighting of just too many monsters. They were everywhere, and with a full crew, it would have been no problem, but with only four of them on board (Nico, Hazel, Frank, and Leo), things were getting a little out of hand. Hazel and Nico seemed to be having little problem, as both were well, versed in close combat, Frank seemed a little of balance, as he had dropped his bow at some point, and Leo seemed to have the most trouble, though it looked like he was figuring things out.  
As soon as they were above the deck, the three hurried off of Tempest, and immediately stepped into battle.

Jason watched as Tim stepped into the battle without hesitation. He seemed completely at ease in the waves of monsters. It was a little unnerving. Shaking his head, Jason set about what should be his main priority, fighting monsters.


	2. maybe Tim will make friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gets questioned, and maybe makes a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might've been a little rushed, because finals week is more than a little torturous.

The Group had settled into a new normal. The remaining Seven had felt conflicted about the new person on board for a second at first. A whole new teammate, though the fact that he was nominated for the position by Hestia gained him some extra credit. There had been a quiet streak of a few days since Tim arrived, and they had yet to see him fight in a position where they could actually watch.

But they weren’t going to push their good luck with the lack of battles. Though, when a giant group of pirates starts to take over their ship, it seems their luck has run out. Jason reflects on this as he watches the rest of his teammates fight to gain the upper hand, though it seems like they’re struggling. It’s a bit of a surprise when they see one of their group is having no hard time, but as he jumps and flies around, almost an easy one too. He was using a bo staff, which is one of the weapons Jason would have expected the least. He had seen many weapons in use, hell, he grew up in a militaristic environment, if there was anything Jason was comfortable with, it was weapons.

After the pirates had been thoroughly chased off by the danger of the seven plus Tim, they turned to Tim as one. During the battle, he had pulled some moves that none of them had seen before, and suspicion was starting to boil up. Eventually, someone gave in, and who would that person be? Leo Valdez.

“So are you gonna tell us the deal with all of those moves out there or what? I thought you were new to the demigod experience?”

“Well, while that might’ve been what you heard, I’m not new to self-defense, and though I didn’t fight in the war a couple years back, I’ve known I was a demigod for some time,” was the retort from Tim, who looked unbothered under the stares of the rest.

“Why would you learn such in-depth self defense then? I get that you’re a demigod, but those were really advanced moves out there, I don’t think I’ve seen some of them before,” That was Jason, who was curious of the diverse fighting style, if not a little suspicious.

“I grew up in Gotham, guys. What do you expect?”

“You grew up in Gotham?” was the outburst from Piper, though the others (not Hazel) looked like they might’ve asked that question as well.

“Yeah, and I’ve been sneaking around for ages. When you live in the most crime ridden city and you sneak around after sunset, you learn some trick”

“Where’s Gotham?” Came from Hazel.

“After sunset?” Seemed to be the main question of the group after that, and with a sigh, Tim turned and started walking away.

“Wait! Why are you walking away? You haven’t answered our questions!” Yelled Jason, who seemed confused.

“Well, I assume that this would be more comfortable to talk about when all of our wounds are cleaned, and we have lunch in our stomachs.”

Before they knew it the group was sitting around the dinner table, and they all had a portion of food set out in front of them.

“So in actuality, you grew up sneaking around the most crime ridden city in probably the world, that most monsters stay out of it?”

“I mean, when you say it like that, yeah. But just because I’m a child of Aphrodite doesn’t mean I stayed inside my whole life looking pretty. I actually did things too.” The response was a little defensive, but not unjustly so.

As more questions seemed to come out, and Tim looked more and more uncomfortable with each passing one, Leo stepped in.

“Hey, maybe instead of asking questions you would be uncomfortable with if they were turned back to you, maybe we should worry about the life threatening primordial we have to stop.”

That turned some heads, and the questioning stopped after that, with everyone else starting to disperse.

When Leo got up to leave, Tim stood as well.

“Thanks for that. Also, you are the mechanic of the ship, right? Can I come with you to wherever you take care of technology components?”

Of course, Leo had a flamboyant response to that as everything else.

“Why yes, I am the mechanical mayhem of this ship, and I am of course willing to help you to the workshop. Just be warned, it is right next to the boiler room, so it might get a little hot,” He warned.

Inside, though Tim would never admit it, his thoughts turned towards this possible friendship.


	3. Tim and Leo sad boi hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Tim bond, and Tim makes some decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is the first time I’ve ever written a chapter in my phone, so I hope it’s alright! Also, feel free to correct me at any point if I make a grammar/spelling error!

Tim Drake was in trouble. He knew his skills were under question, and he had also been swept away from his rounds in Gotham. Thus this was how he proceeded.

Tim called Jason. Sure, Jason had trued to kill him on multiple occasions, but they had made up. Also, Tim was still on the outs with most of the rest of his family, and they didn’t communicate much. He told Jason they could still send him work by computer, as to not fall behind on reports and such.

Tim also came to a decision regarding his work as a vigilante. He had kept his two worlds very separate, no one on the hero side knowing if the Greeks, and vice versa. He knew that wouldn’t last though, so he would just have to swear the Argo members to the Styx when he told them.

Having followed Leo to the workspace the day previous, he had no problem making his way back the next morning. He knew Leo was probably similar in sleep schedule (never).

When he entered the room however, he found Leo looking ragged and knew he was right to bring two plates of breakfast. Leo scarfed down breakfast burritos, Tim eating one himself. When Leo finally turned away from his food, he gave the best suggestion ever.

“Wanna screw around with fun machinery all day?”

“Do I?”

The noise from the workroom proceeded to last the rest of the day.

Leo had been lonely. His best friends were dating, and while Leo was happy for them, he ended up on the second burner of the friend group. It hurt, but he understood. He was the jokester of the group, made to bring a couple laughs. Never the one they actually needed in their lives.

When Tim joined the group however, he got another friend. He could tell the other dude had secrets, and that he was also busy, but when he had free time Leo could find a kindred spirit in the workshop. 

Tim also wasn’t completely welcome in the group, an outsider in the fact that he was pushed in by a goddess. He also had a crazy work schedule, something Leo could understand after having to build and upkeep a warship with minimal help (well, that is before Tim came around to help).

“So, why are you actually here? Sorry if it sound rude, but I’m just curious yknow man”

“Hestia wanted me here to both help on the moving forward of the quest, and to also help with the non godly side. With the superheroes making the unbelievable understandable, I can help cover up some of those things.”

“Oh. Maybe we should tell the rest of the crew? Sorry, but the rest of the crew doesn’t really trust you, so maybe a reason would help!”

“Sure... we stay friends regardless though right?” Tim was uncertain. He didn’t care much about the rest of the crew, but he had quickly become friends with Leo and if Leo didn’t want to be his friend he would probably break down.

“Of course, I’m the Super McSchizzel, I never leave my friends.”

After dinner, before everyone dispersed to their rooms, Tim stood to talk.

“Leo thinks I should tell you why I’m here. I need you to swear in the Styx you won’t tell anyone else who or what I am without my express permission”

Unsurely, those around the table slowly agreed, making their claims one by one. Of course, you can guess who agreed first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should there be any pairings that aren’t canon? There definitely isn’t going to be any Caleo, bc I’m not super into it as a ship, but maybe timkon or Leo x Tim? They can stay bros, or I can bring in romance, I don’t mind. I can also keep everything platonic with Tim if that what you want! Tell me in the comments!


End file.
